Linked Hands
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Helen and little Ashley share a quiet mother and daughter moment. Linked to With Ashley but can be read as a one shot.


Here's the second piece of the 'Piano Series'. It can perfectly well be read as a stand alone as that is how it was written in the beginning. But if you haven't read _With Ashley_ yet, feel free to do so; I would be very happy. I have been thinking about adding more stories to this series so what started as a one-shot might very well end up with five or six chapters.

Again, let me know what you think. I really loved the reviews I received last time so thank you very much to those of you who gave me their opinion; it's always great to know what your readers think.

And obviously : Sanctuary, Helen Magnus and Ashley Magnus do not belong to me (if they did do you really think Ashley would be 'dead'?). I do not make any money from this. The sole purpose of this story is entertainement. No Copyright infringement intended.

And now, enjoy. =)

**Linked hands**

Helen Magnus looked up from her work as six-year-old Ashley approached her desk. She had been sitting at the coffee table, doing her homework and had come over to her mother when she finished.

'Are you done, darling?'

'Yes, mommy.'

'Very well. You may go play.'

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as the little girl tidied the space she had used? Just as she finished, she seemed to have an idea.

'Mommy, mommy, can you play me something on the piano?

Helen couldn't help but smile. She closed the books she had been studying and stood up, walking around the desk. Once next to Ashley she offered her hand to the girl who, in turn, slipped her tiny hand into her bigger one. Helen smiled. Her heart would never stop melting at the simple yet heartwarming gesture. Hand in hand mother and daughter walked to a slightly secluded area of the Sanctuary. They entered the room in which the instrument stood and Helen sat down on the bench in front of it, patiently waiting for her daughter to climb into her lap.

When Ashley was settled in her usual spot – leaning against her mother with her head resting against her mother's chest – Helen's arms circled the small body and her fingers started gently pressing the keys. Immediately the two recognized their favorite tune. All along the song they just enjoyed the soft music, as well as the comfort they found in each other.

Those were their quiet times. Moments they spent together that could not be taken from them. Moments that allowed Helen to escape from the heaviness of her work. She could could think about her very own little miracle which she could never be thankful enough for. Though she had kept the embryo frozen for a century, in the back of her mind had always been the thought that she would never get to enjoy this. So when Ashley and her were sitting at the piano, secluded from the world, all she allowed herself to think of was the little girl which filled her life with a happiness she had never felt before. Even the most passionate times with John had not been as powerful as the simple touch of her daughter's hand in hers, the soft weight of the girl in her lap, the sensation of having the little body in the circle of her arms, protected from the world's dangers with which she had had way too much experience, the sweet smell of her blond hair – she sometimes considered going back to being a blond for the sole reason that her daughter would then look just like her.

When the piece ended, Ashley sat up straighter.

'Again.' She demanded enthusiastically.

'Ashley.'

'Please, mommy.'

Never had she thought she would once have the chance to be called 'mommy'. And the way Ashley said it every single time, whether when she wanted something Helen was not ready to grant or when she crawled into her bed at night, had Helen's heart swell. And at that moment, she didn't really have a good enough reason to leave those short lived instants of peace.

'Alright.'

Helen was about to start again when she felt the girl's little hands slip beneath hers. She laughed and looked down at the blond head, kissing it once. She started playing, key by key, tune by tune, letting Ashley's fingers follow hers. They both loved these moments which were just for the two of them and she wouldn't trade them for the world. Having the girl sit on her lap, between the circle of her arms, their hands linked felt like a miracle to her. Her daughter giggled and Helen's smile only widened at the sound.

'You have big hands, mommy.'

'You'll have big hands too, one day.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Like you?'

'Yes, like me. But you won't be able to play on your own if you don't let me teach you.' She hinted.

'No. You'll always play for me.'

Again, Helen let out a soft laugh, following their hands' every move, amazed by the fact that this was her daughter's hands she was covering as if protecting and guiding. Just like she had sworn she would do for Ashley. She kissed her daughter's head once again, letting her lips linger on the soft hair.

'I suppose I will.'

They finished playing and Helen felt Ashley turn around on her lap so she could sit sideways. She looked down into the beautiful blue eyes.

'I love you, mommy.' She said. Helen smiled widely and tightened her hold on her daughter.

'I love you too, darling.' She whispered into the girl's hair.

Soon, Helen felt Ashley start squirming and smile, knowing their mother-daughter time was over. Oh well, her girl never had been one for hugs and kisses. But then again, neither had she. If only she had known when she was a girl, the pleasure that came from just holding her child, she might have spent more time in her mother's arms.

But she didn't complain; watching her daughter being so alive and enjoying all the moments she could have with her was worth so much more than the years of solitude.


End file.
